iConfess My Love
by KirbyKitten456
Summary: After Sam kisses Freddie on the night of the Ridgeway lockdown, she begins to ditch school and iCarly rehearsals and ignore her friends, Freddie especially. Does this have to do with the kiss they shared? Or something else more personal? Mostly Seddie.
1. iPrologue

**A/N: Yay for Seddie! This is unlike me, since I never really liked this pairing before. But after I watched the infamous iOMG, I had to write this. Taken place after the events at the Ridgeway lockdown. Comedy/Romance, some Seddie, maybe some one-sided Creddie later, IDK. I don't want to make it too much about that, because I want to see how well I can write iCarly comedy XDD **

**Whatever. Read and review, that's all I can say. I'll try to post everyday. **

Coming down the stairs, her beloved PearPhone in hand, Carly hurries down the stairs leading to her living room. Her brother Spencer is sprawled out on the couch, watching an episode of "Drake and Josh", idly hanging his arm over the edge of the sofa. Carly shakes her head as she once again calls Sam's cell, but is bitterly disappointed and somewhat worried when it goes straight to her voicemail. Sam had been late to iCarly rehearsals before, but never for more than a half hour. Something had to be up.

"Ugh, c'mon Sam! Answer your phone!" Carly angrily muttered as she rapidly clicked the "Call' button on her PearPhone to attempt to call her one more time. When this failed, she turned to her brother. "Hey, Spencer?"

But her brother just kept his eyes locked on the screen. A slightly familiar sounding yell sounds from the t.v. "_Somebody's gonna be watching __**Ick Glokmah **__tonight, or else somebody's going to be an organ doner before their seventeenth birthday, JOSH NICHOLS!"_

Spencer chuckled at this. "Hehe... _Ick Glokmah..._"

Frustrated that her brother was ignoring her, Carly walks over to the couch and yanks the remote from Spencer's clutches and shuts off the t.v. She throws the remote on the floor and looks him dead in the eye. "_Spencer!_"

Spencer sits up and glares at his sister. "Hey, why'd you turn that off?" He demands, bending down to pick up the remote so he can resume watching his show.

"Because, I'm really worried about Sam." Carly says, constantly eyeing her phone in hopes that Sam will respond. "She hasn't talked to me since the lockdown, and me and Freddie have been waiting for her upstairs for over a half hour..."

"Isn't she usually late?" Spencer responded, turning the t.v. back on, but putting it on low volume.

"Yes, but not _this _late..." Carly muttered, holding her head.

"Well, maybe something happened with her and her mom." Spencer suggested.

Carly pondered this for a moment. "She does have a lot of fights with her mom..." She shook her head. "That's not why, though... It's about something that happened at the school last night."

"What happened?" Spencer asked. "Sorry I couldn't find out for myself, since I was being electrocuted with my own chowder!" He glares at Carly.

"It was for science!" Carly protested. "At least it wasn't as bad as when we attached that tube to your-"

"WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THAT!" Spencer yelled, spazzing out on the couch and shuddering at the memory. "I'm still not sure why I didn't ground you for that..."

Before Carly could respond to this, she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Freddie, holding his camera limply in one hand. He stopped halfway down the stairs, looking extremely tired. "Have you gotten a hold of Sam yet?" He asked.

"No, and I've called her like twenty times!" Carly said, slightly harsher than she intended. When she got worried, she worked herself up.

She heard more thumping from someone heading down the stairs. Gibby edged next to Freddie, dressed in a flowing, red gown. "Is Sam coming?" He asked, ignoring the disturbed look he was getting from Spencer just below.

"I don't think so..." She said dejectedly. "Gibby, you can take off the dress. There's no point in rehearsing if Sam's not here."

Gibby moaned. "Aww..." He turned to go back up the stairs, but stopped for a moment. "Can I borrow it, at least?" He asked.

Carly and Freddie exchanged glances before she immediately yelled, "No!"

Gibby moaned again as he trekked back up the stairs.

"Why is he wearing a dress?" Spencer questioned from the couch.

"Not important." Carly said, putting up a hand to signal him to be quiet. She walked to the edge of the stairs. "You can go put your techy stuff away, too." She said to Freddie quietly.

"Yeah." He responded dryly, going back up the stairs to return his camera.

Carly shuffled over to the couch nearest to the door and plopped down. She continually checked her phone for calls or texts, even though she knew that there would be none. It just made her feel better somehow.

Spencer noticed how worried she looked and rolled over to face her. "Hey, kiddo. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will all be solved by tomorrow." He smiled a bit, trying to cheer her up.

She curled her lip slightly. "I doubt it..." She muttered, the scene of what happened at the lockdown replaying over and over in her mind.

Carly had only made it to the window in time to see Sam and Freddie about inches away from each other's faces. She couldn't hear what they had said to each other. She couldn't see what they had done before. But the only thing she had seen was Sam suddenly step forward to kiss Freddie on the lips.

It had lasted for much more than ten seconds, and she was absolutely shocked when she witnessed the sight. She knew the two had kissed before, but supposedly only to get their first kiss "over with". She never knew that Sam actually had those feelings for Freddie. She had never admitted it. She had (usually) never shown any signs of liking him. This just seemed so sudden.

But either way, Carly knew this was the reason Sam wasn't with her and Freddie now. She either needed time to think about her feelings, or she just couldn't stand to see Freddie after she had forcefully made out with him.

She guessed it was the latter.

But she had also seen some notable changes with Freddie today, too. He had been quieter than normal, slightly slower, and hadn't come to see her before rehearsal, which was unlike him.

Neither of them knew that she had seen them kiss.

She then heard more thumping coming from the top of the stairs, Gibby coming first and Freddie following. Before opening the front door to leave, Gibby said, "Hope you guys find out what's up with Sam." Then gave a final wave before he left.

Freddie slowly walked over to where Carly was sitting, putting his hands in his jean pockets awkwardly. She could tell by the way his eyes were darting around the room that he was uncomfortable being around her.

She had the urge to mention the kiss, but knew that it was something that had to come up on it's own. Especially after what happened the last time she had confronted Sam about kissing Freddie.

_Sam's gaze met Freddie's as he entered the Shay's home. Looking from Carly to Freddie, she began to put two and two together as she watched Freddie's blank look go to horror and he began to shake. Glaring at him viciously she narrowed her eyes and hissed through gritted teeth, "You spoke of it..."_

_Before either Carly had the time to explain herself, Freddie panicked at once and threw the cord he was holding in the air and screamed, bolting for his apartment across the hall. _

_Sam flew right after him, screaming just as loud as he was. Carly could hear punches being thrown, and Freddie struggling from his apartment. "Leave me alone, Sam!" He shouted in fear as Sam continued to chase him. _

_"You swore you would never speak of it!" She screamed back, a hint of embarrassment in her tone._

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Carly murmured, trying to break the silence between them.

"Um... Well tomorrow and Sunday my mom and me are going to Fresno to see the family, so I can't." He said, and a slightly apologetic look appeared on his face. "Sorry, Carly."

"Oh... Well then, I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Carly said, feeling slightly neglected.

"Sure. Sounds good." He smiled slightly, but it was crooked, as if it was forced. "See you then." He opened the door to leave and lifted a hand to wave goodbye.

After the door shut, Carly sighed and lifted herself from the chair to go sit on the couch where Spencer was reclining. "Well, today was suckish." She muttered angrily, folding her arms as she sunk into the couch.

"Aww, don't be sad, kiddo. You know what they say... Tomorrow always has a brighter...side of life...?" He said in an unsure tone of voice. "Eh, forget it."

She turned her head to give her brother an unsatisfied glare. "Gee, thanks." She murmured.

"Heyyyy, don't look so sad..." Spencer said in a singsongy tone. "You know what'll make you feel a lot better?"

"What?"

"_Drake and Josh _marathon!" He shouted happily, turning up the volume higher.

"_Come on Dora, you're the one with the map! Don't ask me!_" Came the familiar voice again.

"Hehe, that Crazy Steve... Thinking he can talk to a cartoon character..." He laughed. He looked at Carly and pointed at the t.v. "You remember this one, right? When they all get trapped in the house and are forced to deal with each other's crazy antics?"

"I'm going to bed." Carly said frustratedly, slowly climbing the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Alright, but you're missing out!" Spencer called as he watched her disappear into her room. "They sing Queen at the end!"

"_My arm's tired... I need a break..._" Came a nerdy voice from the t.v.

"_YOU CAN REST RIGHT AFTER DORA FINDS THE BANANA TREE!_" Came Crazy Steve's over-the-top yell.

Spencer dies laughing. "You're missing out, Carlotta!" He calls up to his sister between giggles.


	2. iAm Home Alone

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! Glad you guys like it so far! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. :)**

"I told you... Look, I already said... I don't..." Spencer stumbled with his words as he sat, perched on the stool next to the island, phone in hand. He had a frustrated expression as he talked to whoever was on the other end. "Look, I was desperate when I made that video, ok? I'm not going to date a woman from _prison!_" Some incoherent, but threatening sounding mumbles were coming from the phone. "No, it's not that I have anything against people from prison, that's not what I said-" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh my God, I'm hanging up now!" A loud screech was heard before Spencer frantically pressed the "End Call" button and threw his phone on the counter. He rubbed his temples, disturbed by whatever the woman had said before he hung up.

Carly then began to head from the top of the stairs. Her hair was slightly messy from just getting up, and she was dressed in sweatpants and a yellow tank top. She seemed confused when she noticed Spencer. "Um...you ok, Spencer?" She asked.

Spencer immediately lifted his head from his hands when he heard Carly's voice. "Huh? Oh, yeah.." He mumbled. "It was just...some woman responding to that...video I posted on ."

Carly chuckled a bit at the memory. "The one of you eating Fiber Nuts for nine minutes?"

Spencer shook her head as he stared at her blankly. "No... A...different one..." He looked embarrassed.

Carly's eyes widened a bit, but she didn't dare ask what the content of the video was. She knew the answer would probably scar her for life. "So, who responded?" She asked.

"Some woman named Sandra." Spencer responded. "She's, uh... From the local Seattle prison." He rubbed his temples uncomfortably. "She wasn't exactly pleasant."

"I bet not." Carly said, heading into the kitchen and grabbing an orange. She began to unpeel it idly. "Do you think she's gonna call again?"

"Nope. But let's just say if she finds our address, we'll be in big trouble." Spencer replied. "Thank God I didn't put my last name on that site." He headed over to the couch and plopped down.

"Please don't post anymore videos on that site." Carly pleaded, coming over to sit beside him.

"Don't worry. I deleted my account." Spencer said, turning on the t.v. and switching it to "Full House". "I'm _done _with online dating for good this time. Anyways, what's on the Carly-agenda today?"

"Um...not much." She replied. "Freddie's going somewhere with his mom for the weekend, and Gibby's busy with Tasha."

"Well, what about Sam?"

"She still hasn't responded to my texts. Or calls. Or emails." Carly muttered, leaning her head back lazily. "Or Splashface messages."

"Look, maybe she's just busy or something." Spencer said. "You should give her some space, just in case something serious is going on."

"She's my best friend!" Carly exclaimed. "I can't just 'give her space'." She turned to her brother. "That'd be like you giving up sculpting."

Spencer gasped. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" He shouted, slightly mockingly.

Carly groaned. "I just can't stand laying around with nobody to hang out with." She laid out her legs on the table out in front of her.

"I know, but look, I'm gonna be home all day today." Spencer told her. "So you got your big bro to hang out with!" He looked at her with a big smile.

She smiled lightly. "Thanks, Spence." She replied. "So what do you want to do-"

Suddenly she was interrupted by the ringtone of Spencer's phone from the countertop. He held up a finger telling her to wait a second. He walked over to answer his phone. "Hello?" He smiled almost immediately when he heard the voice on the other end. "Oh, hey Socko! Yeah, I'm just watching t.v." He spoke loudly. "Nah, I'm not doing anything important."

Carly could see where this was going. "Spen-" She was about to remind him that he had promised to spend the day with her.

"Oh my God, YES! Of course I want to!" Spencer cried.

"But Spencer-"

"Yeah, I'll be over in-" Then he noticed Carly's disappointed eyes from the couch and immediately dropped his excited face. "Uh, one second.." He then placed his phone on the counter and ran over to Carly and bent down on his knees. He looked at his sister with pleading eyes. "Please...?" He begged silently. "I promise I'll hang out with you tomorrow...!"

Carly rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted some company, she didn't want to spoil her brother's fun. Socko had been out of town for a while and it had been a long time since they had hung out. "Fine." She muttered, folding her arms.

"Thank you!" He cried, spazzily getting up from his bent position and running back to his phone. "Socko, you still there?" When he got an answer, he smiled excitedly. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes!" He hung up his phone and rushed into his room, coming out with multiple knee and arm pads all over his body.

Carly overlooked this. "Ok, you have your fun, but tomorrow-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're the best sister ever!" Spencer cried, giving her a quick noogie before heading for the door. "I owe you!"

Carly fixed her now ruffled hair and gave him a look. "Yeah, you do!" She said, slightly upset. But at least she would get some alone time.

Of which she didn't even want or need...

Spencer waved goodbye before opening the door and running out into the hall. Before he left for the staircase, he passed someone familiar. "Hey, Freddo!" He cried to his sister's friend before disappearing down the hallway.

Carly looked up to see Freddie standing outside his doorway, suitcase in one hand. He blinked in confusion at what he just saw. When he caught Carly's eye, he smiled slightly. "Hey, Carly." He greeted, stepping inside the apartment. He looked over her unusual outfit. He wasn't used to seeing Carly's bedhead and p.j's. "Nice pajamas." He said, smiling.

She was slightly embarrassed that Freddie was seeing her when she wasn't completely decent, but she laughed anyway. "Sorry, I just got up." She pointed to his suitcase. "You heading out to Fresno?"

"Yep. And...not looking forward to it." He admitted, sighing to himself.

"Yeah, that really sucks..." Carly replied. "My cousins, the Dorfmans, go there every year.. Please tell me your not going to the Raisin Parade."

"The what...?" Freddie was greatly confused.

"Nevermind. Anyways, you seem happier than you were yesterday." Carly noted. "Even though you're going to Fresno."

"Only because I can talk to you for a few minutes before we have to go." Freddie said. "I just wish my mom hadn't picked _this _weekend... We could've hung out, the three of us."

"Yeah, speaking of which..." Carly murmured.

"Sam hasn't called you back yet?" Freddie guessed.

"Yeah... Do you...possibly have any idea why?" Carly asked.

"No. How should I know?" Freddie said, almost too quickly. As if he hadn't had a second thought about his answer.

"Just wondering.." Carly said. "I wish she would respond, though..."

"Eh, it's Sam. You...you know how unpredictable she can be." Freddie shrugged. He said this slowly, and sounded quite unsure of himself. Carly could see in his eyes that he was uneasy.

"Yeah, but-" Before Carly could finish, she heard the door from across the hall open up.

"Alright Freddie, I have everything with me. We can get going!" She called to her son as she dragged out two more suitcases. When she noticed Freddie had stepped into Carly's apartment, she smiled slowly and waved at her. "Oh, hello Carly."

"Hi, Mrs. Benson." Carly responded politely.

"By the way, Freddie..." Mrs. Benson started, stepping over to Freddie. "I wasn't sure if you wanted your Galaxy Wars nightlight, or your special Nug Nug nightlight, so I just grabbed them both!"

Freddie blushed at this and glared at his mother. "Mom, not here..." He said quietly.

Carly tried to stifle her giggles as she watched the scene in front of her. It was slightly cute to her, in a child-like sense, that Freddie still used a nightlight.

"Why? I'm sure Carly still uses a nightlight..." Mrs. Benson said, as if this was all normal conversation to her.

"I'm sure she doesn't, Mom." Freddie said quickly, picking up his suitcase from the floor. "Let's go, _now._" He said through gritted teeth, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Before leaving he gave a small wave to his friend. "Bye, Carly."

"Bye." She responded, teasing him by smiling smugly. He groaned at her before leaving and shutting the door. She began to walk to the couch to watch t.v. and finish her orange.

"_So you definitely have both of them?_"She heard Freddie's almost frantic question from outside the door.

"_Yes, dear. Along with your cloud block._" Mrs. Benson replied.

She heard Freddie groan. "_I told you, Mom, you can't get burned by clouds._"

"_I'm only thinking of what's best for you, ok?_" Mrs. Benson said kindly.

Carly sighed to herself as she put on "Full House" again, leaning her head on her hand.

"_Then don't embarrass me in front of my best friends!_" She heard Freddie cry out in a plea before hearing them walk downstairs.

Looking at the clock, she noticed only fifteen minutes had passed since she got up.

She sighed loudly. "This is gonna be a long day..." She murmured, not looking forward to an entire day without her two best friends.

Especially Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, the Bensons and their cloud block and nightlights... XDD <strong>


End file.
